Koilee Catastrophe
It was a beautiful Thursday morning. It was Koilee's first day of work! Ever since she won the PNC 2017, she was eager to have a good experience. However, her rival Perri, was not amused. She couldn't believe Koilee won against her and Wylan B. Koilee knew this was going to be a great day. Scarlett would be watching everything Koilee did on the security camera. Koilee was so excited for her first day! Koilee: Ahhh, time to get to work! Customer: Hi, I would like this and that and this and that... Koilee: Coming right up! Carlo Romano, this customer wants this! Carlo: Okay, Koilee! This process lasted for a few weeks. Koilee was a very friendly chef. She made sure that all the customers were happy with their food. But one day, when Perri came inside, that's what changed everything. Perri: G'morning, Koilee! Koilee: What are you doing here? Perri: I'm here to place my order. Koilee: Seriously? Why would you do that? Perri: That's what all customers do! So let me place my order! Koilee: I wouldn't let you order if you were the last crybaby on earth! You acted like a toddler when I was laughing at you for a joke! You beat me in one of the rounds! Perri: It was the voters who voted me! Koilee: I get the job, and you don't! You should have thought about that during the finals. You had your chance, but now you can't get service here. No food for you! You're ugly, and your bird looks stupid. Get out of here! pushes out Perri Perri: runs away crying Carlo: ALRIGHT, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE??? Scarlett: I believe this is what went on. Look. shows the footage of what happened on the security camera Koilee: You're ugly, and your bird looks stupid. Get out of here! Carlo: Koilee? Koilee: Yeah? Carlo: Koilee, why did you do that to Perri? Koilee: She was annoying me! Scarlett: Trying to place her order isn't annoying. Messing up the property and demanding for refunds is annoying. She was just trying to place her order, but then you pushed her out like that. That's not how workers are supposed to behave. Carlo: Just because we won doesn't mean we have to mistreat the customers! Koilee: I'm the winner, and I get to do what I want! Scarlett: No, Koilee. There are rules that apply to both customers and workers. You have to be nice to them. If we catch you disrespecting another customer, you will be suspended from your job. Understand? Koilee: Yes. Scarlett: And here's another catch: The next time you see Perri walk in here, you have the right to apologize to her. Koilee: Ok.... Perri did not bother to ride her bike this time. She could not believe that Koilee was mean to her, plus pushing her out of the restaurant. It just wasn't fair. Koilee was being nice to everyone but her. Perri decided not to show up at the restaurant again. Koilee was just enjoying her job and pretended none of that ever happened. She was having so much fun, that she forgot about what Scarlett had told her about apologizing to Perri. But, Koilee didn't care, as long as she gets to work. It had been two months since Perri last visited. That's when she came back. Perri: Hi Koilee! Koilee: You're back. What do you want from me? Perri: I would like a----- Koilee: NO! YOU ARE NOT GONNA DO IT! I don't wanna see you! Perri: It is your right to treat the customers! Koilee: Perri, I-- Perri: It's your job, not my job! So let me place my order! Koilee: PERRI, I TOLD-- Perri: I sure wish you could treat me better. Koilee: I... TOLD... YOU... NOT... TO... COME... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!! That's when Koilee lost it. She picked up her cash register and tossed it at Perri. It hit her in the face. scene shifts to Carlo cooking and hearing the sound Carlo: Scarlett, did you hear somet. Scarlett: I heard a loud bang. Perri: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Carlo: comes out '''What was that noise? Perri: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Carlo: *lifts up the register from Perri's face* OH MY GOD! WHO DID THIS?! Koilee: It wasn't me! It was Sienna! Sienna: Are you crazy? I didn't do it! Scarlett: We are having an issue with the security cameras. They're not working properly. Sienna, did you really throw it at Perri? Sienna: No! I really didn't do it! Koilee: All that nonsense! While I was at the kitchen, I looked through the window and saw Sienna by my desk! She decided to throw the cash register at Perri's face! Scarlett: Sienna, we are not supposed to mess with our property. You can't come back until you learn not to mistreat your surroundings. Sienna: But-- Scarlett: No buts! Now go! Roy: Oooooooooooh, she's in trouble! Rudy: HOW DARE YOU THROW IT! Xolo: SIENNA IS A BULLY! SIENNA IS A BULLY! Sienna: '''leaves Man, why did she do that? I didn't even throw it at Perri! Xandra: HEY, IT'S THAT GIRL WHO BULLIED PERRI! GET HER! Sienna: NO!!!! Koilee: Ha! Now Sienna is getting punished! I am so smart! To be continued... Stay tuned for part 2... Category:Stories